You drive me crazy
by Angel of pure darkness
Summary: She had only met Sora once and she didn’t really like her then, she was literally throwing herself at Yamato........Taito......
1. Arriving in London

Angel: hello everyone!

Yamato: ……hi!

Angel: a bit more enthusiasm -pouts-

yamato: don't look at me like that, you make me feel guilty

Angel: anyone wanna do the disclaimer?

Kai: I do! chibi megami doesn't own digimon or any of the characters, not even me -grins evily-

Yamato: I wanted to do it

Kai: too bad

Angel: -sobbing hysterically- Kai doesn't like me

Yamato: now look what you've done -hugs Angel- -Angel smiles dreamily-

Kai: --u

Taichi: Can we start the story now!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You drive me,crazy

Chapter 1 – Arriving in London

Blond locks of hair fell into the face of sapphire eyes, that were looking out of a plane window. The plane was heading to heathrow/London airport. The sapphire eyes looked very sad, mainly due to the events of the day before. These eyes belonged to the leadsinger of the teenage wolves, Yamato Ishida. Eventually a tear escaped these eyes as Yamato recalled the events of the other day.

-flashback-

"What the hell did you do to Sora, Yamato Ishida?" Taichi boomed from behind the front door of the Ishida residence.

Yamato opend the door and was met with a fist to his face.

"What the fuck was that for Taichi!" Yamato asked, after the schock past.

Taichi grabbed Yamato by the collar and pulled him up to his face.

"What did you do to Sora?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Then why is she at home crying her eyeballs out and saying that she hates you?"

"I don't know, maybe because I rejected her. What's it to you anyway?" Yamato spat.

"She is my friend, I look after my friends. Yamato!"

"So, why didn't you hear my side before you punched me. Oh now I get it I must not be your friend, and there was me thinking I was your best friend."

"Yamato, that's not what I ment. Of course you're my best friend."

"You could of fooled me, just leave Tai."

Taichi was flabbergasted, after a few minutes he spun on his heels and walked out the front door. Yamato had retreated to his bedroom and sank down onto his bed. He just couldn't believe what just happened between him and his best friend. Well he wasn't going to apologize, mainly because Taichi started it. He didn't have the time either, he was flying to England the next day, to release The teenage wolves first single there in the UK.

-end of flashback-

"May I have your attention please. All passengers please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing. We will be at heathrow airport in 5 minutes. We hope you enjoyed flying with Japan Air. Have a nice day."

Yamato jolted back to reality, when he heard the announcement for landing. Sakura, the bands keyboard player was siting next to him and had been observing his behaviour.

"Yamato, are you ok? You were zoned out for a while." Sakura had worry in her voice.

"Sakura, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine! Was just thinking about something."

"Well if you want to talk, you can always talk to me. Just so you know!"

"Thanks Sakura, I really appreciate it. I'll keep it in mind"

After Yamato said those words he turned back to the window and saw a wonderfull view of London. Sakura was still worried about Yamato, of course she didn't know Yamato very well, mainly because she was a new eddition to the band after Yuri left. She hoped that Yamato would open up to her. Seiko (the Guitarist) and Atoru (the Drummer) were bouncing in their seats, they just couldn't wait to get into London and go shopping in Oxford Street for Designer clothes.

The plane landed in Heathrow and it was time to get of the plane.

"OK, guys we got to get off, our record deal won't wait forever." Yamato said with a sigh.

Sakura looked at him worriedly, but Yamato just smiled at her. They left the Terminal and got into the touring bus that their manager had ordered for them. It was a large bus, it had five beds with shelves for personal stuff. The beds were at the back of the bus, in the front was a sort of lounge where they had sofas and a TV.

"Oh wow, I so have to hook up my PlayStation2 to that TV." Said Seiko when he saw the large TV.

"But it will have to make room for my Gamecube when I wanna play it. I so have to finish Resident Evil!"

"Sakura your still playing that game, I thought you got further after I helped you out."

"Well I did Yamato, but I got stuck again by the snake. Besides when is our appointment at International Records. I can't wait to here when they will release our single here."

"It's at 3 o' clock, we have one hour until then. So I think we should check in to our hotels and get ready."

"Right, I so hope we get to number one, that would be so wicked."

"Atoru, Britian isn't an easy music buisness. It is one of the most hardest places to be accepted. Unless you are British."

"Yamato your such a downer."

After 15 minutes they arrived at the four star hotel "Mina Plazza". Their Manager was already there to greet them. They walked up with Trevor Taylor (their manager) to get their hotel rooms. Atoru and Seiko shared a room together and Yamato and Sakura had separate rooms.

Yamato plonked onto his hotel bed and sighed. He then suddenly decided to call his little brother Takeru and tell him that he had arrived in England.

-Ring Ring-

After a while someone picked up the telephone.

"Hello, this is Takeru Takaishi speaking."

"Hey Teeks, it's me Yamato."

"Hey Yama! Did you arrive yet?"

"Of course I did or I wouldn't be talking to you. I havn't seen much of London yet, but it looks great."

"Yama, what happened to you and Taichi. Hikari said that you weren't talking anymore."

"It doesn't matter TK. Tai was being a jerk! And I don't really wanna talk about it, I mean this is a long distance call and it would take to long."

"True but you will tell me, right."

"Of course, I'll wright it you in a letter. Kay.!"

"Yeah! Want me to say hi to the others?"

-knock knock-

"Oh yeah, please. Well I have to go there is someone at my door. C ya!"

"kay, C ya."

Yamato put the phone down and got up to get the door. When he opened the door he was met with the sight of Sakura. She had gotten changed, she looked stunning. Her violett hair was done up and she had make up on. She had tight leather black trowsers and a tight violett shirt on.

"Sakura, why are you dressed up like that. We are only going to the Record Company."

"Don't worry Yamato-kun I'm not trying to hit on you? It's just that I heared Akira Hana would be there." Sakura turned slightly pinkish.

Yamato laughed softly at her, letting her in in the process.

"Sakura is their something you haven't told us or me?"

"No, what ever makes you think that?"

"Well you just did turn 2 shades of red when you mentioned Akira Hana. And you went all defencive just now."

"Can you keep a secret?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel: Some of you might already know this fic and some of you might not

Kai: (Sweat drops)

Angel: It was deleted and I don't really know why, I'm going to make a token efort and finish this fic so please bare with me love you all


	2. The Record deal

Angel: Oh, I got reviews. You guys are so sweet.

Kyo: I'll say, you guys rule

Yamato: Angel doesn't own Digimon or any other characters related to the series, she

doesn't own Kai or Kyo either.

Angel: thank you hugs Yama-kun now I'll continue -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 2 – The record deal

"Can you keep a secret?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Sure I can, what's wrong?" Yamato asked with a little bit of worry in his voice.

"Well, how do I put this! Yamato-kun I prefer women to men. I'm gay or bisexual haven't decided yet." Sakura turned away from Yamato to hide a huge blush.

Yamato hugged her from behind in a reassuring way.

"It's ok, I'm not quite sure if I'm a 100 pc straight either."

"Really! Have you rung Takeru yet?"

"Yes, I have actually. Just before you knocked on the door."

"Oh and how is he?"

"Allright! More concernd about me though."

"I'm concernd about you aswell. I'm quite sure you were crying on the plane. Why?" There was a lot of concern in her voice.

Yamato winced and let her go. Sakura noticed this and turned to face him, but he had retreated back to the bed and sat down. She could't help but notice the sad look on that handsome face. She walked up and sat down beside him on the bed.

"Yama-kun, please talk to me."

"Ok I will, maybe it would help clear my head."

Yamato took a deep breath and started to tell her about the events that happened the day before. She just sat there and listend to him, what Yamato was really greatfull for. Sakura didn't know but she thought she heard jealousy in his voice when he mentioned Taichi and Sora in one sentence. She had only met Sora once and she didn't really like her then, she was literally throwing herself at Yamato.

"I know this might be a weird question, but do you love Taichi?"

"Of course I love him, he's my best friend."

"Not that kind of love. I mean in fancying him!"

"I don't know, I havn't thought about it. I mean he is good looking."

"Oh that's great. Maybe you fancy him but don't really know it. It took me a while to find out that I love girls."

They were interrupted by someone calling for them. Looking at his watch, Yamato jumped up and rushed to the bathroom. Sakura started giggeling, Yamato always had a thing for his hair.

"Come on Yamato, or we're going to be late."

"I know but I have to look presentable, don't I!"

"Sure you do!" There was a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

After 5 minutes Yamato was ready, and they both went into the lobby where they met their other band mates. Atoru was shaking his head.

"What took you so long, couldn't get your hair right."

Yamato just scowld at him. He couldn't help that his hair took so long to get good looking. Seiko jumped out of the lobby seat and bounced to the exit of the hotel.

"Well let's get going then, do we want to get the single released or not."

Everyone laughed at Seikos eagerniss and followed him out to their bus. It only took them 10 minutes to reach International Records.

xxX in the studio Xxx

"Ah so you four are The teenage wolves I've heard so much about. Your single is really good." A man with short blue hair said. This man was tall, had a muscular body and short blue hair.

"My name is David and I'm going to be your CD producer here in the UK. Now I was wondering when you would like to release your single! I need a pretty good idea, so I can hook you up with a gig before the release."

Yamatos band mates shoved him up front so he could answer for them. You could tell that he was somewhat nervous, they were never asked before just told what to do.

"What sort of gigs did you think of putting us on?"

"Well, I was thinking of putting you up as a support act for the Robbie Williams concert in Liverpool. It will be an open air concert live in Anfield Stadium. Or you could go as a support act with Akira Hana. Up in Glasgow/Scotland. Robbies is on Friday and Akiras is on Sunday."

"Could we do both of them and release the single on monday?"

"Sure, I like that idea. Hit England and Scotland at the same time, brilliant. I'll just have to make some phone calls and I'll get back to you with the appointments."

xxX back at the hotel Xxx

"That was great don't you think guys."

Seiko was really happy about the next two gigs they had. It didn't faze him that there would be tens of thousands of people watching him. And it was live on TV as well. Yamato knew that this was now the real deal, and was nervous as hell. Sakura couldn't believe that they were going to preform with Akira Hana, one of her biggest dreams. Atoru was going on about all the female fans that would hopefully fall for him, he was like on cloud nine.

"Well I see you have your work cut out for you. Here is your schedule for the next week. Make me proud."

With those words the manager left his band to look over their schedule. True to Davids words they had the two concerts he had told them about. The two singers agreed to takeing the new comers on.

"I can't believe it. We are so lucky." Sakura squeald with delight.

"It definitely is a big thing, we've never done these sort of things before. Only TV shows. Now we will see everyone directly in the face."

"Yeah, it's going to be nerve raking, Atoru, for sure."

"Your nervous, aren't you Yamato!" Yamato nodded to this.

"Hey Yamato, it's going to be alright just don't loose your voice." Seiko said laughing.

"That's not funny Seiko."

"Oh come on lighten up Yamato!"

After a little more conversation, they went to their rooms to rest for the next coming days. The next morning they travelled to Liverpool, in their bus, to start practice their preformance. After two days of long preperation they were ready, but still nervous as hell. Today was Thursday and they were going to meet Robbie Williams.

"So, when are we going to meet him, I so want his autograph."

"Sakura, be patient. You'll see him soon enough. You can have then a thousand autographs. I need one for Hikari anyway."

After Yamato said this, the person of their conversation walked into the room.

"Hello, you all must be the teenage wolves. My name is Robbie Williams. Pleased to meet you!"

Sakura just stood there open mouthed, but soon snapped out of it and bounced up to him.

"Hey, my name is Sakura, these are my other band mates, Atoru and Seiko, and that over there is Yamato our lead singer. And it's nice to meet you too. Can I have your autograph."

Robbie laughed at this and signed her book, that she kept all the autographs in she collected. They had a nice conversation and Robbie gave them tipps on how to not be so nervous. He suggested that he could anounce them to the crowed for them to make it easier. Sometime later everyone went to rest up for the next coming day.

It was an hour before the concert and the Stadium was filling up rapidly. Yamato and the others were nervous as hell, Robbie kept telling them that it would be ok but it didn't seem to help much. Yamato was wearing tight jeans that showed his nice ass, had a black sleeveless tank-top on and trainers. Atoru was wearing baggy jeans as well but he had a black short sleeved shirt on and trainers. Seiko had normal fitting jeans on and a black and white shirt on with trainers. Sakura had done her hair up, she had tight jeans on like Yamato with a black shirt that was done up at the front with a black leatherband. She had trainers on as well.

They got up onto the stage behind the curtains and got themselves ready. Robbie wished them luck and went onto the stage. The band heard the roar of the crowed, and it was loud.

"Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen. Before I start my preformance I have a new support act for this concert. This group is new to the British pop scene, they flew all the way in from Japan. Their pretty good, so give it up for The teenage wolves."

The crowed cheered as the curtains rose and the band gasped.

"Oh my God." Whispered Yamato.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel: Uhh, the concert is up next

Yamato: Why did I say Oh my god

Angel: wait and see

Kai: I bet he screws up big time

Ray: Kai that was mean whacks him one

Kai: ... ow

Angel: You didn't have to hit him that hard --u

Ray: he deserved it

Yamato: Well please review, it would be great to know what you guys think


End file.
